


Colors

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every time Bucky sees you, he notices a new color which correlates with a new thing he loves about you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Red

Red. The lipstick color was the pop of color you decided to wear when you and Bucky went undercover for a mission. Blood red, as you liked to call it. He knew he was supposed to be to paying attention to his surroundings, but he found himself constantly glancing back to your blood red painted lips. 

Bucky put on the act when your target approached you and him. He shook Bucky’s hand, he kissed yours. He went on some automatic mode, laughing and smiling to your comments and cues, but not really paying attention to what was going on. 

Then he felt your lips against his cheek and he “woke up”, “Sorry, honey, what?” he asked, smiling at you.

You playfully rolled your eyes, “My husband’s had a long day,” you give a completely fake giggle. Bucky smiles and then bids your target a good-bye, pressing that man’s cheek as well. When he’s out of earshot, you turn to Bucky, “You okay?” 

You take his handkerchief and wiped away the red imprint from his cheek, “Sorry. Got lipstick on you,” you chuckle and he smiles back.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it.”

“Yeah?”

“I like the color on you, by the way.”

“Thanks! Makes me feel like a badass! Apparently, Peggy Carter wore a color like this back in your day. That true?”

“Yup. Very rarely saw her without it. But I think you look better.”

You snort, “Charmer.” you grabbed your champagne glass, gulping the rest down, leaving a red imprint on the rim, “Let’s go. We got was we came here for,” you held up your target’s watch that contained a chip of HYDRA information.

Bucky beamed as he followed you out of the venue, “You’re definitely a badass, doll.”

Yeah. Bucky loved the color **red**.


	2. Orange

**Orange**. Orange were the sunrays that illuminated your face at the beach. You, Bucky, and the rest of the team decided to take a little stay-cation to the beach. You all spent hours at the beach swimming, making sandcastles, and eating up until the sun started to set. 

The sunset’s orange glow was what made you look so beautiful. Not that you weren’t beautiful, it’s just the glow made you even more beautiful.

“Earth to Buckarooooo!” you said waving your hand in front of Bucky’s face.

He blinked and shook his head, “Sorry, what?”

You chuckled, “I asked if you wanted to walk along the water with me.”

Bucky smiled at you, “Sure, doll.” He stood and held out a hand helping you up. You both dusted yourselves off, trying to rid as much sand as possible. 

“We’re gonna take a walk guys!” You took Bucky by the hand and pulled him towards the water’s edge. You then hooked your arm around his and you both walked. You sighed, “I love long walks on the beach.” 

Bucky chuckled, “You sound like one of those cliche dating profiles.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, “Well, it’s true. Everything is just so peaceful. The breeze blowing through my hair, the smell of the salty sea, the sound of waves crashing, the feel of sand under my feet. It’s nice. Especially at sunset. Don’t you think?” You asked looking up at Bucky.

He looked down at you smiling, “Absolutely breathtaking.”

You looked ahead and saw a collection of boulders. You slipped out of Bucky’s hold and skipped ahead, “C’mon, Buck!”

Bucky couldn’t help but look at you so lovingly. You looked so happy and free. He quickened his pace to catch up with you. When he caught up, he asked, “What are you doing?”

You were hunched over some boulders looking through cracks and crevices, “Aha!” You put your hand into the water and plucked something out, “Starfish!”

Bucky jumped back, surprised by how big the sea creature in your hand was, “Woah!” 

“You wanna hold it?”

“Uuuuhhhhh…no.”

You smirked at him, “Scaredy cat.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and fished his phone out of his pocket, “Quiet, you. Now be a good girl and smile for the camera.”

You held the starfish next to your face and smiled wide, “Cheeeeeese!”

Bucky took a couple of shots and then looked at the pictures. The sun was right behind you, creating this orange glow around your form. You looked so ethereal. He smiled at the picture.

You gently placed the starfish back into the water and dried your hands on Bucky’s shirt earning a , “Hey!” from him. You giggled and hooked your arm around Bucky’s once more, “Get over it. Now let’s keep walking.”

Again, the sun’s light illuminated your figure as you and he continued to walk down the beach.

Bucky adored the color **orange**.


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**. Yellow was the color of the backpack that you brought everywhere with you. Except for missions. That would make you stand out too much. It was a yellow Fjallraven Kanken backpack. You always joked around and told Bucky that it was your baby. He believed you. Everything that made you, you was in that backpack.

Inside you had a plethora of things. You had a notebook that consisted of doodles, lists, stories, and little things that came to mind. You had a polaroid camera as well as pictures. You kept them all in the front pouch and Bucky liked looking at them. Some of them were of flowers, the team, dogs…lots and lots of dogs, some of you, and some of him. But his favorites were of you and him. 

You’d both be out and about roaming around New York or some other country and then you’d whip out your camera.

When you and the team were exploring the streets of Barcelona, you and Bucky were usually found at the back of the group. Why? Because you two were too busy admiring the sites and taking pictures. 

At one point, you and Bucky had been separated from the group in a busy market. They eventually found you because of your “disgustingly bright” backpack, as said by Tony.

“Why don’t you get a new backpack, doll? That one’s getting all ripped up and dirty?”

“Heeeell no! This thing has been with me for years! There’s no way I’m parting with my Sunny!”

“Sunny?” Bucky’s face crinkled as he chuckled.

You nodded, “Yeah. ‘Cause she’s bright like the sun!” You giggled and Bucky joined you, “But seriously. I love this backpack to death. It carries all my favorite things. For example,” You slid your backpack off and unzipped it fishing out a hat. You showed it to him and Bucky laughed at the saying printed on it.

“Foxy Grandpa?”

“It’s hilarious! Oh!” You tiptoed and slid the hat onto Bucky’s head. You stepped back and nodded with approval, “Incredibly fitting.”

Bucky laughed, “I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted.”

You shrugged and slipped the backpack on once more, “Let’s just say both. Anyway, let’s catch up with the team! Adventure is out there!” You skipped ahead of Bucky to catch up with the rest of your friends, your yellow backpack bouncing behind you with every skip.

Bucky was completely fond of **yellow**.


	4. Green

**Green**. On your person you wore a gold [necklace](https://href.li/?https://img.etsystatic.com/il/d01c21/1160005771/il_570xN.1160005771_e8hk.jpg) with a glass casing that held a small, green, four leaf clover. Naturally, you called it your lucky charm. Bucky never saw you without that necklace..except for one time.

“How could Steve recruit you for a mission like this?! Doesn’t he know that it could potentially set back all the hard work you’ve gone through?!” You ranted as you paced your room. 

Bucky sat on your bed looking at you amused, “Y/N, I said I wanted to go!”

You stopped and looked at him confusedly, “Why?”

He shrugged, “Therapeutic. Taking this base down, where I spent a lot of my time at…I think it’ll bring me a lot of closure.”

You sat down beside Bucky and rested your hand on his. You softly smiled at him and his heart started racing, “I’m scared for you, Buck. You’ve been doing so well and I’d hate for you to go back to that dark place again.”

Bucky shook his head, “I’m never going back to that again. I’m fine. Plus, how can I go back to such a dark place when the light of my life is always by my side?”

You giggled, “Alright, smooth talker.” You sat back and unclasped your necklace. You leaned over to Bucky and fastened it around his neck, “Here.”

Bucky’s hand ran over the pendant, “Your good luck charm?”

You shrugged, “It’ll provide you good luck so nothing bad happens on the mission, plus it’s a little piece of me with you. I won’t be there to help out if anything happens with you. So whenever you feel scared or overwhelmed, just run your fingers over the pendant. I’ll be there with you.”

Bucky pulled you into his embrace, “You’re so good to me, angel.”

Bucky treasured **green**.


	5. Blue

**Blue**. You had this blue blanket that you loved to much. It was long, furry, and soft. 

“It matches your eyes!” You loved to point out. Aside from its warmth it gave you, you liked that the color reminded you of the super soldier’s notable feature (other than his arm). This always made Bucky’s heart flutter. It was nice to know that you thought of him constantly. 

“Doll?” Bucky peeked into your room to find you in your blue warm cocoon. 

You smiled and waved at him, “What’s up, Buck?”

He shrugged, “Nothin’ much. Just bored. What ‘bout you?”

You sat up, still wrapped around your blanket, “Just lying around thinking ‘bout stuff.”

Bucky went over to you and sat beside you as you moved to make room for him, “What kind of stuff?”

“Just…stuff stuff.”

He chuckled, “Alright. Don’t tell me. Anyway, you wanna do something?”

You shook your head, “Not really? Kinda just wanna stay in my blue blanket burrito. Join me?”

Bucky held a hand to his chest, “Really? You’ll share your precious blue blanket with me? A mere peasant?”

You laughed and shoved Bucky off the bed. He landed with a loud THUD and your laughter grew louder. It was the most beautiful thing Bucky has ever heard, “You’re such a pest, ya know that?”

Bucky crawled back onto the bed, “But I’m your pest.”

You hummed, “Maybe I should get an exterminator…”

Bucky looked at you offended, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Nah, I wouldn’t. Anyway, get your beefy body under here!”

“Beefy?”

“Don’t question it.”

“But I-”

“James Buchanan Barnes, just shut up and cuddle with me under this beautiful blue, warm blanket!” Bucky laughed to himself as he followed your orders. 

For the rest of the day, you and Bucky had spent all your time in your bed enjoying the warmth of your blanket and just talking. Bucky had never felt so relaxed before. He was able to let out all his insecurities, thoughts, and worries. And you still welcomed him with open arms. The only thing that he didn’t tell you was his feelings.

Afraid that he’d never have moments like these with you again, Bucky knew he couldn’t say anything. 

Therefore, he cherished **blue.**


	6. Purple

**Purple.** Bucky didn’t really like the purple blotches that scattered your skin after a mission. It worried him to know end.

“Bucky! I said I’m fine! All I need is a nice hot bath, maybe a glass of wine, and I’ll be in tip-top shape?”

Bucky frowned, “You know that’s not how it works, right?”

You groaned and walked over to Bucky, taking his hands in yours, “Hey, I’m fine. I’m here, a little beaten up, but still okay.”

Bucky continued to frown as his hand moved over the purple that started to appear on your cheek, “I just wish I was there to beat the shit outta those guys,” he mumbled in shame.

You shook your head, “Trust me, I got ‘em. You always did say I had a wicked right hook.”

Bucky smiled, “That’s my girl.” Bucky didn’t know it, but that phrase had quite the affect on you. It made your tummy feel all funny and your heart started beating a lil’ bit faster. Whereas Bucky was suddenly freaking out. He cleared his throat, “Well, uh, go ahead and take your bath. Come by my room when you’re finish and we’ll do our post-mission ritual.”

“Sundaes and crappy Netflix movies?” You asked excitedly.

Bucky nodded, “Yep! So go clean up! You smell!” You stuck your tongue out and jogged back to your room.

* * *

Half an hour later, you were laying your head on Bucky’s lap. Despite the terrible acting and plot, you were fully immersed in the movie. Bucky, however, was focusing on the bruise that was staring him in the face. He wasn’t too fond of it, but now it was starting to realize it’s meaning. 

You were strong. So, so strong. And you weren’t going to let some stinkin’ bruise ruin your day.

Bucky admired **purple.**


	7. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry I used the blush thing. I couldn’t think of any other pink related thing.

**Pink.** The color of your cheeks appeared often. Whether it was from a flirty comment from Bucky, the cold weather of New York, or from laughing too hard, it seemed like your cheeks were always some shade of pink. Bucky loved seeing that color on your cheeks.

You two were walking arm in arm in Central Park. It was a fairly sunny day. A slight breeze that only called for a light jacket. You wanted to go out and enjoy the day, so you make Bucky take you to the park. He pretended to be annoyed by your request, but he really wanted to go out. He just didn’t wanna seem too eager.

You both walked down the trail just observing people and talking every couple of minutes before falling into a comfortable silence. Bucky usually hated silence, but with you, it felt right. 

You spotted a hill and you pulled Bucky towards it. You sat on the very top and it gave you both a great view of families having picnics and dogs running around their owners.

Bucky was just glancing at you as you stared at the people scattered across the grass, a fond smile on your lips. He didn’t know what came over him but he just blurted out, “I love hanging out with you.”

You turned your head to him, “Yeah?” A smile on your face.

He matched your smile and nodded, “Yeah. I feel like I can really be myself around you. I can’t even say that to Steve.” he looked down at his lap in shame.

You rested your hand on his knee, “You never have to hide from me, Bucky. I care about you. I want you to feel yourself around me.”

“I do. That’s why I love you.”

You leaned back in surprise, “W-Wh-”

Bucky mentally cursed himself. He shouldn’t have said it, but it just felt like the right moment. He nodded and slowly looked to you, “Yeah. I love you, Y/N. You’re an angel. You’re beautiful, you protect me, you care for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve to be in your presence. But after knowing you for this long, I’m confident that I love you.”

There it is. A shade of pink was slowly appearing on your cheeks as you looked down into your lap. You suddenly felt shy, “I-I…I don’t know what to say…”

Bucky shook his head, “Don’t feel obligated to say it back. It’s okay. I just-I just want you to know that I love you. I’m in love with you, doll.”

You chuckled to yourself, “No..I wanna say it back. ‘Cause I do. I love you, Bucky. You’re a wonderful, amazing, caring, funny guy that had horrible things done to you, but despite that, despite what you may think, I love you. You’re worthy of my love and affection. You’re everything to me and nothing will change that.”

You looked deeply into Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes. They were beginning to water, “Truly?” Bucky asked.

“Truly.”

Bucky took your hand and held it to his heart, “Y/N L/N, I adore you. I’m fond of you. I treasure you. I cherish you. I admire you. And I am terribly, hopelessly, and completely in love with you.”

Bucky loved **pink**. But most of all, he loved you.


End file.
